Gayly Forward
by princess consuela berishnikoff
Summary: Oneshot. Sara and Catherine come out to thier coworkers. Rated M to be safe


Sara and Catherine come out to thier co workers. Rated M to be safe.

This is my second fic, and in responce to popular demand I tried to make it longer. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me.

--

"What?" Sara asked as Catherine continued to stare at her from the other room. "Nothing" she mock-innocently said, batting her eye lashes at Sara. She continued to attemt ignoring her girlfriend's antics as she towled off her wet hair. Catherine's lust filled eyes still were watching Sara's movements without even trying to hide it.

SARA:

I glance over at Catherine -Who seems to have given up wearing clothes for today-, and she is still staring at me. "You know if you don't stop staring I'm going to close the door!" I state as I tighten the towle that's around me, and lean over the sink to take a look at the bags under my eyes. "Awww" she pouts before She turns over on my bed, her bare back facing me.

A confortable scilence fills the room and it almost seems that time has stoped. That is until before the words I hate most come out of her mouth. "When are we coming out to the boys?" her voice is soft, and uncertian. Shit. I know she's open with her life, but I'm not. And I'd like to keep it that way. Perhaps I can distract her from the subject if I sex her up some? No. I've already got my pants on. "Is this because I said you couldn't stare at me?" I tease after pulling my shirt over my head.

CATHERINE:

I turn over to face Sara, she's already got all of her clothes on. Damn she's fast. "No. It's because we've been dating for a month or so, and I feel like I'm hidding this from them." I tell her. She can be as shadowy as she likes, but I'm not. We've waited to see if what we have would work out before telling the guys...Well that was the plan. Now she's just procrastinating, and distracting me with sex.

She looks at me with those chocolaty brown eyes and crawls into bed next to me. "If it means that much to you, we'll tell them when we pick up breakfast after shift." she softly tells me before placing a kiss on my forehead and jumping out of bed. "Now put some fucking clothes on!" She calls out to me as she gose into the kitchen. "Do you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?!" I laugh as I pull myself out of her bed. "Among other things, yes."

--

SARA:

I'm sitting here, shifting unconfortably like a crack head as everyone files into a booth. Shift went by too fast because all we were doing was closing up cases we'd gotten the shift before. Nick and I had a B&E. This scum bag broke into his own house for the insurence. Honestly the things people do for money.

Okay back to what we came here for: coming out. I've never really cared what people think about me, but I'm just worried that this will change my relationships with everyone. They probly already know anyway. I mean Catherine and I aren't very good at hidding little glances and lingering touches. We don't make out at work or anything: that would be stupid. But I'm sure they've seen us holding hands once or twice.

CATHERINE:

Look at Sara, she's so cute when she's nervous. I think I might wait until breakfast is over with to tell everyone. I think Gil already knows what this is about because we've already told him. We had to when we started to date. That's why we aren't put on cases together anymore.

I start to get a bit anxious because I'm not sure how to tell them. Should I be coy about it? Or blunt? I mean, being blunt has always been how Sara and I talk to eachother. It's always worked. It should work now: Catch them off gaurd, and run when they're dazed. That sounds good. I should say it right now so we can run out on the check in thier dazed state.

SARA:

"Sara and I are dating" Catherine announces. I spit out the orange juice in my mouth, as well as some of the guys. She's never been one to dance around the subject. When everyone's coughing stops Nick is the first to speak. "Wait, you like women!?" he askes. "No, but my girlfriend does" Catherine jokes, but doesn't get much of a responce. "Did you guys seriously not notice?" I ask them. "We thought you were just getting along better!" Greg laughs a little.

--

CATHERINE:

So Sara and I just had some awsome post coming out sex. ((too bad you couldn't read it)) And she's holding me in her strong arms. "So that went well." She tells me. With a grin I say "What? The sex or the coming out?" She lets out a heart warming laugh and pulls me closer. "Both" she softly whispers. I think she's falling asleep, and so am I. "I love you" I hope she hears me. My thoughts are answerd by her angelic voice "I love you too"

THE END!


End file.
